Still into you
by Person change
Summary: Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más lo necesite ...
1. Introduccion

**INTRODUCCION**

_Any es una mujer de no mas de 26 años. Nació y creció en el North Blue una isla de invierno que era muy pacifica, pero su infancia estuvo lejos de ser tranquila o pacifica , ya que desde muy joven quedo huérfana. Su madre era una buena mujer que en vida se relaciono sentimentalmente con un pirata que era parte de la mayor tripulación en ese entonces y que hoy era conocido por ser un de los cuatro emperadores que reinaba en el nuevo mundo: Shanks "el Pelirrojo"._

_Al quedar huérfana a la edad de siete años, sin hogar, dinero o alguna otra persona a la cual acudir any decidió ir a buscar al hombre que hacia llamar ''papa'' viajando por el Grand Line, de tripulación en tripulación para encontrarlo y así poder tener una familia como la que mama le prometió algún día._

_Fue hasta la edad de diez años que lo encontró. Ella había entrado a un bar de mala-muerte, hace ya tiempo que estaba perdiendo sus esperanzas y paciencia, entro resignada,deprimida,los hombres la miraban como pervertidos y el dueño con desprecio pues pensaba que era una niña de la calle que iba a pedir alimento._

_Any le devolvió la fea mirada y se sentó en una mesa del rincón mas oscuro decidiendo que comer, no había comido en horas y su estomago estaba molestándola. Cansada dejo caer su cabeza a la mesa de madera con peligro de que alguna astilla pudiera enterrarse en su rostro, así permaneció unos minutos quedándose totalmente dormida._

_Estaba despertando por unos ruidos unos ruidos de algunos hombres escandalosos que estaban celebrando quien sabe que cosa, ella solo quería que se callaran. Disgustada pensaba retirse del lugar cuando una vos la saco de sus pensamientos, era un hombre , alto ,de color oscuro su cabello y una vos gruesa que le pregunto que ''si se sentía bien'' ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba dando a entender que se retiraba del lugar._

_El hombre llamo a su capitán diciendo que ''podían sentarse en ese lugar'', el hombre se acerco y any casi se desmaya al verlo , no podia creerlo era el,era su ''PADRE'' lo encontró .. lo encontró al fin en un baresucho en una isla espantosa. El hombre noto su asombro y no dudo en preguntarle que si ''¿había algún problema?'' ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba de nuevo para que su caída fuera menos dolorosa en caso de algún desmayo._

_Antes de que el pudiera preguntar cual era su dichoso problema ella le pidió que si podían hablar algo en privado , el le respondió con un si y una sonrisa fresca y tranquila. Sus subordinados los dejaron a solas en esa mesa y el fue el que rompió el silencio._

_-Y .. que esta haciendo una pequeña como tu en este lugar tan feo y de gente grande?- le pregunto como si de un bebe se tratara el pelirrojo._

_- Buscándote- repondio sin mas la joven._

_-¿Buscándome?-pregunto un poco sorprendido- y para que?- concluyo._

_Any Suspiro, respiro profundamente. Y comenzó hablando de su madre y de como le contó que se conocieron ellos dos, de su muerte , de todo lo que había tenido que pasar buscándolo por todo el Grand Line para concluir con un : '' soy tu hija'' . Lo primero que al pelirrojo se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazar a su ''hija'' , no cualquiera atraviesa el Grand Line en una pieza, no podía ocultarlo estaba orgulloso de su hija._

_Así any viajo con la tripulación del pelirrojo, y durante su viaje se fue interesando mucho en la medicina y con el trascurso del tiempo gracias a sus esfuerzos la ayuda de los médicos que conoció de distintas islas ella se volvió medica especializada en el campo de la cirujia a los 16 años, fue allí cuando decidió formar su propio camino y abandono la tripulación de su padre._

_Vagando, conociendo gente y aprendiendo cosas por el mundo, mientras trabajaba en lo que se le presentaba (como medica claro) duro un año. Después de conocer,saber y vagar any permaneció en una isla de invierno (el clima que ella mas adoraba) atendiendo a los enfermos gratuitamente._  
_Ya había permanecido allí unos tres mese aproximadamente, Se había levantado temprano e hizo su rutina diaria de estiramiento, salio a caminar cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a salir y de regreso se desvió un poco del camino y allí la encontró una fruta muy rara de un color azul marino, redonda con lineas saleando de la raíz, ella ya sabia que tipo de fruta era pero no que poder se obtendría al comerla, así que se arriesgo y la comió._

_La fruta resulto ser una tipo logia de agua , no era lo que ella espera pero ya no podía hacer nada. Ese mismo mes un día muy frió toda la gente estaba alterada por la llegada unos piratas muy famosos: los piratas de barbablanca, venían con la intención de encontrar un medico pues traían muchos heridos de su ultima batalla, any como buena profesional se ofreció a ayudarlos y así fue. Una vez terminada su tarea iba a retirarse del barco pero antes de que se diera cuenta el barco ya estaba en movimiento alterada y a la vez enojada any exijio bajar pero lo único que recibió por respuesta del capitán fue : ''quieres ser mi hija y formar parte de esta tripulacion''._

_Así cada día se resignaba mas , ella no podía nadar y no pensaba morir ahogada ,fue ejerciendo su trabajo como medica del barco y poco a poco a convivir con sus ''nakamas'' si así se les podía llamar. La primera vez que la vieron en combate y enterarse que ella poseeia una fruta tipo logia muchos se asombraron, algunos sintieron celos de no tener esa fruta pero igual any comenzó a participar mas en los combates por ordenes de barbablanca._

_Any había permanecido dos años con sus amados nakamas( ahora si que podía llamarlos así).en el trascurso de eso dos años any se convirtió en la comandante de la tercera división de los piratas de barbablanca y se tatúo su bandera el mismo día , portando-la con orgullo hasta entonces ..._


	2. El encuentro

**EL ENCUENTRO**  
**CAPITULO 1**

Habían pasado ya casi tres meses desde que portgas D. ace se había unido oficialmente a la tripulación de barbablanca. Ya había recibido su título de comandante de la segunda división eso quería decir que ya había conocido a casi toda la tripulación pero faltaba alguien muy importante: ''La Comandante de la tercera división'' de la cual no tenía ni idea

-Bueno padre dinos cuando será la gran fiesta de bienvenida oficial de Ace, creo que ya nos estamos tardando.-

-En cuando regrese Any, no podemos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para un nuevo integrante de la familia, si no está toda la familia, cierto Marco?-

-Por supuesto que si padre, No desesperes Thatch- le dijo el rubio al hombre con el gran copete.

-Claro esperare, pero solo porque padre lo dice y por qué se trata de una bella dama como nuestra comandante-dijo con un par de corazones en los ojos.

-Y, para cuando dices que vuelve padre?-le pregunto el rubio.

-Ya está en camino, ayer reporto y aseguro que el problema está resuelto y volverá cuanto antes ''Gurarararara''- Rio el gran hombre de bigote blanco.

-Ya veo-dijo el rubio dudando un poco por la risa que expreso su capitán, pero sus pensamientos y dudas fueron interrumpidos por los halagos de su compañero.

-Mi dama siempre tan eficiente y astuta- decía thatch- Sin mencionar lo bella que es -

-Tranquilo Romeo .. Que ella no es tuya y dudo que algún día lo sea- se burló El rubio.

- ¡Ja! pero si la bella any muere por mi- Presumió thatch - es más te puedo asegurar que en este momento está pensando en mí ..

- Quien está pensando en ti?- fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que lo sorprendió por detrás.

- ¡ANY! - grito thatch- no te esperábamos tan pronto, es un gran gusto que estés bien- decía nervioso el hombre.

- ¡umh! Me desaparezco por unos meses y ya estas inventando mierda sobre mí? -

- Mi bella dama ese lenguaje no es para las señoritas como tú, y no yo nunca me atrevería a hablar nada malo sobre ti- Se disculpaba thatch.

-Gurarararara, que bueno que ya estás de vuelta Any , te esperábamos- dijo el gran hombre después de darle un sorbo a su gran botella de Sake.

-Y yo estaba ansiosa de verlos - dijo any con la sonrisa más grande que pudo producir su cara.

Cuando en el acto entro ace, ella no volteo si quiera a verlo más sin embargo el a ella su; era  
imposible no ponerle atención a any por donde la veías ya que ella tenía un rojo intenso en su cabello con el tupe naranja, una piel muy blanca, tan pálida como la de un muerto y un extraño caso de heterocromia. Ace sonrio y le dio un codazo a marco en señal de que le explicara quien era ella, marco hizo una mueca de disgusto pero se acercó al comandante y le explico:

-Ella es la comandante de la que te eh hablado yo y thatch, la de la tercera division-susurro el rubio muy tranquilo.

-Ya veo.. Pero no es muy pequeña?-pregunto un poco sorprendido.

-Para nada, ella es más grande que tú-dijo y le sonrió de una manera burlona.

- ¿QUE?-grito, pero al instante callo cuando llamo la atención de su padre y la comandante. Sonrió incómodamente y salió rápidamente llevándose a marco con él. Una vez fuera volvió al tema:

-¿pero qué dices?, debe de ser una broma-

-No ella tiene si mal no recuerdo veintiséis años-respondió de lo más tranquilo. Cuando en eso sale any del camarote de su capitán:

- ¡Oye, oye any!- ella voltio y alzo las cejas (de un color naranja) en forma de respuesta.

-Te quiero presentar al comandante de la segunda división, el nuevo chico.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Ella lo miro con seriedad levanto su mano, como para estrecharla con la de él, la miro confundido pero de inmediato recordó sus modales y se inclinó en forma de saludo, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es any-le sonrió de una manera linda, real.

-Ace- respondió con una sonrisa galante y una ceja alzada como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Bueno, Adiós-se despidió con una media sonrisa y un movimiento de manos en círculo; ace no respondió

Ese fue su primer y ultima conversación. Ya habían pasado unos días desde su primer encuentro y la misma noche que any volvió se dio una gran fiesta para darle la bienvenida a ace. Ella solo permaneció unos minutos y de inmediato se retiró a su camarote; ace pensó en seguirla y ''hablar'' con ella para ver si había algún problema pero fue detenido por thatch que le dijo que no podía dejar ''su'' fiesta.

_''la comida me asqueaba, no tenía animo de celebrarle al niño maravilla, ¿increíble no? A él una gran fiesta… ¿Por qué? Solo se volvió comandante… no estaba celosa claro que…. ¡NO! A mi también me ofrecieron una gran fiesta pero la rechacé…. No soy muy fiestera, ni muy alegre, Ni muy sociable.. Ni muy normal. Ya me dolía la cabeza y se escuchaban más gritos, más fuertes. ''_

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, se levantó y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la figura de un hombre… era ace llevaba un pequeño plato con una rebanada de pastel.

-Emmm… Pude notar que desapareciste… Y te traje algo de pastel-se lo dijo con una sonrisa galante.

-Gracias-le dijo con sarcasmo- Pero si hubiera querido pastel…lo hubiera tomado… no necesito tu permiso-le dijo con una ceja levantada y la cara seria. Ace frunció el ceño y se fue.

_''Pero que le pasa a esa loca, solo intentaba ser amable, yo soy Portgas D. Ace y no pienso rogarle''_

_'' Si bueno, sé que no debí ser así de grosera con el niño maravilla…pero oye no quiero relacionarme con ese presumido, ególatra, narcisista, apuesto…espera apuesto no…. Para nada… mejores eh visto pero tiene cierto encanto cuando sonríe... ¡NO!.. any …¡NO!_

**.**  
**.**

_Esa noche dormí hasta tarde pensando en puras estupideces; cuando desperté sentí mucho apetito así que me duche rápido y fui a la cocina creo que era más de medio día así que todos ya habían desayunado. Cuando entre lo vi; el narcisista estaba dormido sobre su plato. Lo ignore y me senté; no me importaba que le había pasado pero no tarde en descubrirlo, Como buena medica que soy reconocí los síntomas: Narcolepsia es lo más seguro._  
_Cocine limpie y acomode mi lugar ubicado enfrente del suyo, ya estaba comiendo cuando despertó de golpe, como si hubiera revivido, me miro confundido… continúe comiendo y el también._

_''Que hace está aquí''_ – pensó ace.

Any continuo comiendo, ace la imito; permanecieron en silencio y de vez en cuando se volteaban a ver hasta que el otro se daba cuenta y disimulaban._'__'¿Y este que hace?'' _Ace fue el primero en terminar sus alimentos y se retiró, y mientras lo hacia any lo siguió con la mirada.

_''Me desperté por el gran ruido de los cañones, solo me puse un abrigo largo y Salí a ver que había perturbado mi sueño… Al salir vi lo que había imaginado: Los piratas de la Araña torbellino por fin se habían dignado a atacar después de tantas amenazas. __Pude notar que no venían solos…ok ya entiendo no era cuestión de tiempo si no de gente; necesitaban aliados… claro no por nada somos una de las tripulaciones más peligrosas y poderosas''._

Any se apresuró a ponerse sus jeans, una camisa blanca y sus botas cuando en ese momento abrieron la puerta de golpe; era marco.

- Oye any necesitamos ayuda-le dijo el rubio un poco herido. Any asintió y salió deprisa detrás del rubio, Al salir antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear ya tenía espadas a su alrededor.

_''Esto es demasiado fácil, que no tengo que usar mi akuma no mí, combatí cuerpo a cuerpo con esos idiotas, no eran divertidos. Cuando creí que no se podía poner peor; arrojan a alguien y cae sobre mi''._

Ace estaba del otro lado del barco peleando cuando alguien lo arroja de un golpe hacia el otro lado donde se encontraba any, cayéndole encima.  
El impacto fue tan fuerte que rompió una parte del piso llevándolos a la parte de abajo del barco. Any se quitó a ace de encima y lo arrojo al piso, ace se quejó del dolor.

-Eres un idiota… de que te sirve tener una logia si cualquiera puede golpearte- le grito any.

-Estaba distraído… bruja-le dijo con dificultad. Any frunció el ceño y pateo su pierna, ace grito.

-No te pases de listo niño!- concluyo y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando sintió que algo tocaba su tobillo; era la mano de ace que jalo su tobillo haciendo que callera sobre el, una vez encima de él, ace la apretó más de la cintura, any se ruborizo.

-Puedo demostrarte que soy un hombre- Dijo ace con seriedad. Any se sentía débil… no le gustaba sentirse así.

-No creo que puedas- le dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Ace se giró, quedando encima de ella; con una mano revolvía su cabello y con la otra exploraba su cintura. _'' y este imbécil que cree que con unos movimientos me cogerá?'' _Any logro aflojar el agarre y subir su pierna para darle un rodillazo, se lo quitó de encima, se acercó a su cara y sonrió:

-Ni intentes pasarte de listo… conmigo no se puede-.

****

CONTINUARA…


	3. Celos?

**CELOS?**

_Cuando me obligaron prácticamente a unirme a la banda de barbablanca todos habían sido ''agradables'' por así decirlo ... pero ''esa''... esa desde que llegue se porto grosera, bueno la primera vez que la Salude no... de hecho allí se porto amable y educada... así que no entiendo por que esa actitud de repente... como lo del pastel y sobre llamarme ''idiota y narcisista''._

Ese día ace se levanto de la cama cansado, se dirigió a comer;en el comedor solo había una mesa ocupada,en ella se encontraban varios comandantes entre ellos: Marco, Thatch, Any y Jozu. Ace saludo a todos exepto a cierta pelirroja que no le dio mucha importancia.  
Al terminar la comida se fueron uno por uno hasta quedar solo: Marco y Ace.

— Y como están yendo las cosas?... tienes una cara de sufrimiento.—le dijo el rubio con un tono burlón.

—Eh?...bien...bien—le dijo no muy convencido.

— A mi no me engañas... ¿que pasa?—

—No es nada... es solo que... es la chica... la comandante—

—¿Que pasa con ella?, ¿te enamoraste?—le dijo con su tono burlón.

—¡¿Pero que dices?!—le dijo enojado— no es eso...es solo que ella se porta de una manera infantil, grosera...

—Enserio?... vaya me extraña... estamos hablando de la misma persona no?—

—Claro la pelirroja esa —

—Enserio... vaya... no se que decirte ...

Como casi todos los dias any se levantaba a medio dia, hacia unos meses que habia regresado de su mision y habia conocido a ''Portgas D. Ace'' o como ella lo llamaba ''el narcisista''. Sus encuentros seguian siendo desastrozos, sus personalidades eran tan iguales: orgullosos, testarudos,necios... no habia mucho que hacer con eso...

''El cielo esta despejado y aqui hace demaciado frio... tal y como me gusta''— Penso la comandante.

—Estas temblando... y tu abrigo?—le pregunto su amigo rubio.

—No lo se ... — pregunto con su mirada en el vació.

—Mmmm... te noto rara... pasa algo... tu y ace están raros... se están revolcando o algo? —Any volteo los ojos.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar...—

—Vamos... tu y el se miran bien juntos—le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Any le dedico una mirada mas fria que el clima que rondaba por el lugar junto con una seña no muy educada y se fue a su camarote.

_''Por alguna razon desde que marco me menciono al tipo ese (ya no lo llamare idiota)no dejo de pensar en el... odio tanto pensar en alguien que no sea yo''_  
Any salio a cubierta con un cobertor;la cubierta estaba sola... como ella. Hacia mucho que no salia a pensar, cuando algo perturbo su silencio y concentracion: era Ace.

—Hey que haces aqui sola?—le pregunto el moreno. ''iba a reponderle... ¡que te importa! pero creo que es hora de enfrentar mi problema''.

—Me gusta el frio— lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa tierna. Ace la devolvio. Hubo un silencion incomodo;any fue quien lo rompio:

—Sabes ... yo no me comporte como debia y ... — Fue detenida por ace que la abrazo y la apreto mas a el mientras la besaba con pasion; any sintio lo calido que estaba su cuerpo(por su mera mera no mi) ace se separo de ella para tomar aire, ella se levanto de golpe y tiro un puñetazo a la cara de ace con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

—Pero que te pasa ?— le reclamo el moreno mientras se tocaba el area golpeada.

— Te adverti que no te pasaras de listo— le grito any.

— Creí que ...— Fue interrumpido por any.

— Que? ... que me moria por ti?... que si me besabas caeria ante ti?... no idiota las cosas no son asi... por que no me importas y dudo que algun dia lo hagas... — Se fue y lo dejo alli solo.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente babarblanca le había pedido a any que se preparara, ella y su división ,la razón: viajarían otra vez, esta vez para defender una isla que estaba bajo el nombre del gran hombre del bigote blanco. Ella y su tripulación partieron lo mas pronto posible sin avisar a nadie a excepcion de su capitán.

**...**

—Oye marco !— le grito el moreno al rubio.

—Si?—

— Donde se metió la pelirroja?— pregunto queriendo no sonar muy desesperado.

—Ella se fue, ya hace una semana creo a resolver algo que le encargo padre—

—Ya veo , y siempre hace eso , irse sin avisar?—

— Si... solo avisa padre—

Esa fue la ultima vez que ace pregunto por ella, ya habían pasado meses desde la partida de any: pero así eran sus misiones duraban meses,según le contaron los otros comandantes. Ace permanecía aburrido ,la quería ver, las únicas veces que no se aburría tanto era cuando hablaba con la ayudante de la cocina: Emma, una chica guapa con cabellos risados y castaños, sus ojos verdes resaltan por su tez moreno claro y se notaba que la chica moría por ace. Ace no tardo mucho en hacerle caso a la chica, así que al poco tiempo de ''conocerse'' comenzaron una ''relación'' por así decirlo.

** ...**

Ya estaba siendo tiempo para que any regresara como era de esperar con su misión resuelta: algunos comandantes la estaban esperando, unos para saludar y saber como les fue, otros para beber y hacer una fiesta con escusa de que la familia esta completa otra vez.  
Entre esa gente estaba Ace y su ahora ''novia'': emma compartiendo un abrazo; Al bajar la tripulación lo primero que any vio fue eso: A la tipeja esa y a ace abrasándose.

—_Pero que carajos hace esa zorra con MI ace.._—

** ...**

**Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo espero que les guste :3**  
**Dejen** **Reviews por favor Esos te hacen sentir bien T_T**


	4. Cueste lo que cueste

**Capitulo 3 (?)**

**CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE**

_Desde cuando llama a ace como ''mío'', ¿desde cuándo me importada así?... esto no puede estar pasando... ¡me estoy volviendo loca! Si... debe ser eso..._

—¿qué pasa?...¿Y esa cara?—se burló el rubio.

—Es la que tengo ¿sí?...no sé de qué hablas...—

—Vamos, A mí no me engañas ni tu,ni ace—le dijo en un tono relajado y una sonrisa burlesca. Any se dirigió furiosa hacia Ace; El la miro con una sonrisa dispuesta a saludarla. Any lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia su habitación ace se dejó arrastrar, una vez dentro de la habitación:

—¿Que fue eso?—Pregunto ace a any.

—Nada... nada es solo que...—respiro profundamente, suspiro y lo soltó—¿Quién es ''esa''? Ace no oculto su asombro:¿enserio?... la mujer más orgullosa que conoce le pregunta ''eso'',pero antes de que ace pudiera responder any hablo:

— ¿Sabes qué?...no me importa... no tienes por qué decirme ¿verdad? alcabo tu y yo no somos NADA.—le dijo fríamente y secamente.

—Pero que dices?... ¿tu estás loca? o ¿te drogas? no entiendo tu bipolaridad...—le dijo con disgusto y confusión.

—Sabes que... ¡LARGO DE AQUI!—lo empujo fuera de su camarote; cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama. _''Que estoy haciendo''_.

* * *

—La chica esa está loca o se droga...—

—¿Quién?—Le pregunto marco.

—La comandante... la pelirroja: Any—Le dijo ya frustrado.

—Mmm… creo que deberían aclarar eso… que tú y ella tengan problemas no es bueno para la tripulación— tienen que dejar de pelar.

— ¿Qué? Ella empezó todo… desde que llegue me trato hostil, fui amable con ella… es por eso que es malo interesarse solo en una… Ya sabía yo que no tenía buen ojo para eso… la primera vez que me gusta alguien enserio y es de una loca…—

— Espero… ¿¡ENSERIO!?,te gusta enserio?—soltó en carcajadas.

—Gracias amigo…—Se levantó dispuesto a irse.

—Oye… espera no tiene nada de malo, any es linda, es un poco rara, pero al fin y alcabo linda.—

—Si… muy linda…—

—No babees— Se burló.

—Por quien babeas cielo?—llego una voz femenina.

—Obvio que por ti emma— Contesto marco, emma sonrió dulcemente y abrazo a ace; el sonrio incomodamente y marco se fue… no sin antes volver a burlarse de el.

* * *

—Me dejaste solo y estábamos hablando de algo importante...¿que hago?—

—Pues... habla con ella... es lo mas razonable—

—Dile que te la quieres coger—le dijo thatch con una sonrisa le dedico una cara de pocos amigos.

—Mira hoy habrá un banquete... una fiesta... por su regreso,emma estará ayudando en la cocina asi que tienes tiempo libre para estar con ella... para hablar—

— O coger— dijo thatch

— Tu cierra la boca— le regaño marco. Llego la noche y toda la tripulacion estaba de fiesta;algunos apostando, bebiendo, any estaba en la mesa ocupada por marco y thatch se le limitaba a verlos jugar.

Ace estuvo un rato con emma(incómodamente)hasta que a esta la necesitaron en la cocina. cuando esto sucedió el fue a la mesa donde estaban los de su división, no encontró a any... bueno mas bien no la busco... le daba miedo...¿curioso no?... Portgas D. Ace el gran comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de BARBABLANCA ¿tenia miedo? y de que ... ¿de una mujer? ¡JA! ... no cabía duda que algunos el ''amor''(por así decirlo) los cambiaba ... y no es que ahora fuera cobarde ni débil,era solo que ahora tenia una prioridad, algo que cuidar,algo que proteger, algo que era como ''suyo''.

—Estas muy distraído—le comento marco mientras le pasada una botella de sake.

—Eso cres?—pregunto sin darle mucha importancia.

—Aya esta any eh— le dijo y apunto al lugar donde estaba any;ahora jugando con thatch.

—Si... aun es temprano—

Siguió bebiendo con marco... ya era mas tarde,acabándose su quinta botella de sake se decidió. iba rumbo a con any pero any estaba hablando con un hombre en la barra del bar donde estaban festejando, ella estaba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa rara...espero era una ¿sonrisa coqueta? la chica mas amargada y cerrada, _¿coqueteando? __''increíble...marco no tenia razón, ella no me quería'' _Y estaba llegando a la conclusión de que ella no quería a a ella misma. Siguió torturándose toda la noche mirando como any y el tipo sin nombre reían bebían.

* * *

Any para la noche con ''el tipo sin nombre'' y ace con su ''novia''. La mañana fue silenciosa casi todos dormían y los que no parecían zombies a causa de una gran cruda.

_Nunca había usado a una persona para ''desquitarme'' de otra. El sexo para mi siempre fue una experiencia vacía,pero debo admitir que como experiencia vacia era una de las mejores. Aun no podía creer ese sentimiento que me provocaba rabia pero me lastimaba a la vez, no entendía que era, nunca lo había sentido por nadie. Odio los sentimientos solo lo arruinan todo y me hacen sentir insegura... No me había levantado de la cama; la cama de mi camarote claro, no acostumbro a dormir en la misma cama que mi ''amante de una noche'' ¿por que especificar ''de una noche''? por que no suelo acostarme con el mismo hombre;es uno diferente cada mes a veces semana ¿que puta verdad? pero creo que así es mas fácil, sin sentimientos tontos, convivencia incomoda, celos, engaños, mentiras etc. solo sexo; lo mejor de una relación según yo. Fui a desayunar ''supuestamente'' ni tenia apetito, últimamente el barco era aburrido...nada de marines, barcos enemigos... nada._

* * *

**—T**ienes una cara de zombie...¿que te paso?— se burlo marco del pecoso.

—Es ''esa'' bipolar—se quejo ace.

—Parece que te trae mal—Siguió con su burla.

—Sabes que no estoy de humor—

—Vamos, ayale el lado bueno ¿si?—se disculpo

—Ayer estaba dispuesto; como un idiota a arreglar nuestra mala relación, y poder empezar una nueva... mejor, con una mujer como ella si siento cabeza.—

—Y ¿que te lo impide?—

—Su actitud, ayer se acostó con un tipo con toda la pinta de idiota, dudo que lo conociera...¡como va y se acuesta con un pobre diablo que no conoces! —

—Tu lo haces, dime el nombre de alguna de las mujeres con las que te acostaste el año pasado—

—Tengo necesidades —

—Ella también—

—No es lo mismo—

—Claro que si es lo mismo, ella se acuesta con un tipo diferente cada mes, cuando mucho cada semana y es una ''puta'' y tu lo haces cada noche y eres ''un campeón'' ,¿que diferencia hay entre ella y tu?—

—Yo no dije que fuera puta—

—Tu problema es tu machismo, a ella no la puedes tener atada—

—Yo no la quiero atar — _la quiero solo para mi._

— Cuidado, creo que ella le teme al compromiso—

—No me malinterpretes, creo que yo también.—

* * *

_Amanecí de buenas la verdad, así que quise ayudar a limpiar la cocina, lo cual creo(ya ahora comprometida) que fue mala idea, de tan buen humor que estaba me olvide completamente del desastre que siempre dejan los animales... bueno lavar unos mil trastes no me mataran ¡GENIAL! Marco me miraba muy extraño desde el otro lado de la cocina ¿que le pasa? En primer lugar ¿que hacia el aquí? ¿Me va a ayudar a limpiar o que? Si es un poco raro ver a alguien limpiar con lentes (para la ceguera, estoy un poco ciega) Pero no es para que me mire así. creo que lo golpeare._

—¿Que miras?—le pregunte (gritando solo un poco) sonrió burlón y se acerco a ella.

—¿Vienes a ver a tu competencia?—le pregunto en forma burlona.

—No se a que te refieres a si que lo ignorare—le dijo any y sonrió dulcemente.

—Vamos todo lo que tu haces es para tu beneficio , dime la verdad ¿la mataras?

—¿que?... no se de que hablas enserio.—Dijo Mientras lavaba. _Al poco tiempo de haberle respondido eso,entendí ¿enserio el creía que yo estaba allí para dañar a la niñata esa? ¿como se llama? no lo recuerdo enserio... bueno no importa la puedo apodar ... zorra, volviendo al tema: ¡NO, NO, NO Y NO! _Marco seguía con su risa burlona

—Yo no sabia que tu creías en el amor a primera vista —_Me limite a verlo, estaba diciendo puras estupideces._

_—_Lárgate de aquí ¿si?—

—No te das cuenta, ese orgullo tuyo no te llevara a nada... no tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien, que lo quieras.—_No pude ver la expresión en mi cara pero seguro era una en la que le demostraba que me importaba una mierda lo que decía...deje de escuchar... me puse a pensar en el pedazo de pizza que estaba en la mesa, me pregunto si tendrá queso? seria genial la tomare antes de que marco lo haga._

_—¡_Vamos el orgullo no puede mas que tu!, Dile a ace que te mueres por el — _¿QUE?_

_—_Mira, A mi ¡no me puede gustar un idiota, narcisista,bueno para nada, presumido como el!—_Le grite, solo me miro con burla, y pude notar que tenia su vista a una persona detrás de mi,al parecer mas alta. Me puse helada y muy derrepente sentí un calor, que se apodero de mis mejillas y voltee; mire lo que esperaba era el ''narcisista'' Allí estaba mirándome con una media sonrisa, ¿que le causaba tanta risa?._  
_Cuando menos pensé marco se había ido ¡Genial! ¡El pedazo de pizza es todo mio! ¡estúpida! que le vas a decir al narcisista -Que es mi pedazo de pizza- me dijo una voz en mi interior._

—¿Que quieres?—_Le pregunte ya que vi que no se iba a largar. Y seguía mirándome con esa sonrisa._

_—_¿Por que estas siempre a la defensiva?—_Me limite a verlo por primera vez en mi vida ¡No sabia que contestar! No miraba mi rostro pero sentí un ligero rubor sobre mis mejillas. Alzo las cejas, como para que le respondiera._

—Por que...—_enserio ¿iba a reponderle? que le importa— _Así no doy la oportunidad de que me hagan daño.— ¡_Lo dije ! ¡Bien any! _

—¿Quien te haría daño?— _Se estaba acercando, y yo me estoy estremeciendo—_Nadie podría hacerte daño...eres fuerte... una comandante.—

—¿que pretendes, que quieres? — _pregunte para evitar la parte de mis ''sentimientos''._

_—_¿Lo que quiero?—_Pregunto, asentí con la cabeza— _Quiero saber que fue lo que hice, que fue lo que hice para que yo te desagradara?—_Me miro algo curioso pero serio._  
_-¡¿GENIAL Y AHORA QUE?!-_

_—_Por que si, eres una persona despreciable, presumido, no me gustan las así—_bien no fue mi mejor respuesta, de hecho fue infantil, y mediocre, yo fui la que me comporte despreciable y egoísta, lo haces bien estúpida si lo que quieres es que te odie; volviendo al mundo real, lo mire, frunció el ceño levemente, se estaba acercando ¡esto es peligroso! ¿va a golpearme? se ve muy decidido¿cree que va a asustarme?_  
_Cuando menos lo noto ya me tenia de la cintura ¿que se cree? trate de zafarme pero su agarre se volvió mas fuerte, sus labios se acercaron a los míos, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir y creo que pude ruborizarme un poco ¡maldito! ¡por que es tan apuesto!_  
_**¡maldita! ¡por que me gusta tanto!**_  
_¡YA! sus labios se juntaron a los míos no pude y no quise que parara, se sentía muy bien, el besaba muy bien, nos separamos para tomar el jodido aire, pero aun estábamos muy juntos;nos mirábamos a los ojos. ¡que bonitos ojos tiene y esas pecas...son tan monas!, me sonrió no se por que lo hice pero también sonreí. Y regrese de mi cuento de hadas me separe bruscamente y lo deje allí. Al día siguiente casi no lo mire no es que quisiera verlo ni nada de eso... da igual...¿si?... o ¿no? Me va a explotar la cabeza de tanto pensar en el...espero en ¡¿EL?!_

* * *

_No creo que mi cara de satisfacción se pudiera borrar, no en este momento, sus labios grandes y algo rotos sabían tan bien, y que no me hubiera golpeado como la vez anterior significaba algo ¿No?... la tengo a mis pies, bueno no tanto así, pero si le gusto, y no dejare que el orgullo la aleje de mi, ya tengo otra meta...conseguirla cueste lo que cueste._

* * *

__

**No lo se me aburro... dejen reviews :33**


End file.
